The Good Kind of Distraction
by Kezi-chan
Summary: Denmark is actually trying to work for once, but Norway isn't in complete approval. He's also causing quite a distraction with what he's wearing, or rather what he isn't.  DenNor


"I'm home" Norway called out as he kicked his shoes off in the front hallway; it was rather late, but he didn't doubt that Denmark would still be up even if there was no sound of footsteps or the blur of an energetic Dane. This would've normally seemed peculiar, but had some how become normal over the past week.

"Hej," Norway finally heard a reply from the lounge area. As he walked in through the kitchen he saw the other man huddled over piles of paper work. From the looks of it, he had probably been like that for hours.

"You're still working. I'm starting to think that you're ill." Denmark didn't look up even when Norway had come to stand right next to him. Instead he merely grunted, eyes scanning over the page again.

"I'm trying to make better habits for myself Norge. It's hardly any fun but I'm still sticking to it." He went to write something else down when Norway placed a hand on top of his.

"I don't think your brain can handle this much longer. Why don't you just take a break tonight? You being serious is creepy." His blank stare met the Dane's critical glance.

"I have a responsibility in my position and I should be working at it. Like I said Nor, I'm sticking to this." Denmark politely shifted his hand, brushing Norway's off, and began writing again. A light glare was sent at the back of his head, but silence remained for that moment before the Norwegian stood properly and spoke.

"Fine; I'm going to get changed before doing some reading of my own with some coffee flavoured something." He waved a hand at the unresponsive Dane as he left upstairs.

Denmark's pen scurried across the paper followed by a pair of heavily focused eyes. Work could be so tiring but he needed to do this. He couldn't lie around lazily all the time lest everyone start complaining about him again. Of course, they still picked at his drunkenness, loud mouth and normally irresponsible behaviour, but he vowed that he wouldn't let them have this against him too!

He snapped himself back into focus but had barely written a word before another distraction returned; a distraction with two smooth legs; a distraction with two smooth, naked legs…

"N-Norge? Why… aren't you wearing any pants?" Norway gave him his normal dead pan look and a shrug. He didn't seem at all fazed by walking around in nothing but a too-big-for-him button up top (one of Dan's old red ones) that luckily hung down far enough to cover him reasonably modestly.

"I didn't feel like putting any on. I'm fine without them right now." He casually walked past Denmark into the kitchen, ignoring the eyes that were glued to the hem of his shirt as he did. "Do you want a drink of something? Knowing you, all that work has made you forget your basic need to eat and drink." He did his best not to smirk or snigger at the dumb, silent look the other wore for a few seconds before he replied.

"Um, ah, no thanks, I'm fine." Denmark quickly turned back to his desk and picked up the pen, his body stuck tense. Norway shrugged and continued to make himself a drink.

The Dane kept his head down and continued to read the report, making notes where he needed to. Or at least he tried to between flicking his eyes up at the still stoic blonde. Norway really didn't care, prancing around the kitchen only half dressed. He really didn't care when his shirt lifted as he reached up high, or that the sleeves were slightly too long for his arms. As Norway finally turned to re-enter the lounge, Denmark snapped his head back down to the papers.

"The kettle's pretty full; the water's still hot too" _That water isn't the only thing…_ He replied with a nod and grunt, keeping his head down and close to the desk until he was sure the smell of coffee and sound of footsteps had well passed his chair. Their source was now seated calmly on their couch, directly facing the right end of the desk. Directly facing him, damn it!

But he was determined not to let it get to him.

'_Ok Denmark just read through this report again. "The annual report on the official fishing rights in the North Sea between Norway's legs-" Dammit.'_ Denmark shook his head violently, much to Norway's unseen amusement. _'And again, "In accordance to the agreements made in Norway's vital regions-" ARGH!'_ He clutched his head in his hand, unsuccessfully trying to will all those thoughts out of his head.

"Ya know, you're being very distracting," Denmark finally informed him, keeping his head down. Norway shrugged, unaffected.

"I'm not trying to be. You're often noisy and destructive without trying" he replied, sipping his drink and (possibly without realising) shifting his legs again, pushing the shirt slightly higher. That snapped it for Denmark. Without a word, he got up, ignoring his work falling to the floor and walked directly over to Norway before straddling and pinning him against the couch.

"Not only are you distracting, you're also damn sexy dressed like that" the Dane stated sending Norway a lust filled glare. The younger didn't change in expression as he gripped his mug tighter.

"If you spill my drink, you're cleaning it up." He stated, dead pan. With an annoyed growl, he quickly but carefully took the cup and placed it on the end table. Without delay he turned back to Norge and pinned him roughly against the cushions by gripping his wrists and pressing their lips together. Norway was barely shocked but still took a moment to recompose himself before kissing back silently.

"Mm, you're so predictable," Norway stated as they pulled back for a moment.

"If it means I get you like this, I don't really care." Denmark pulled him closer, kissing his lips and neck and any other part of him he could reach.

"I'm still wearing boxers you know, so don't get too many ideas." Norway allowed himself to smirk at Dan's groan.

"Fine, just ruin all my fantasies too." He complained, resting his head on his shoulder. Norway continued smirking until he felt Denmark smirking too against his neck.

"What're you-"

"You're still wearing boxers," he cut across him, sending a sly look at Norge from the side of his eye. "But we can fix that, can't we?"

**A/N: Damn it feels good to write something other than fluff for a change. XD This was part of a trade with my friend on DeviantArt, but it's lucky enough to make it on here too. So R&R if you'd like, and enjoy~**


End file.
